


Hello Kitty Tattoo.

by dimplesmcflirt



Series: I see you, I hear you, I feel you. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy's an unsuspecting neighbor, Clarke is a thirsty bastard, F/M, Modern Setting, Or Is he?, Superpowers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesmcflirt/pseuds/dimplesmcflirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “I have x-ray vision but I can’t control it very well so I keep accidentally spying on my hot neighbor” AU.</p><p>Or Clarke starts accidentally spying on the hot modern day Adonis that lives across the hall, she's very conscious that she's enough of a big girl to admit when she starts doing it on purpose. </p><p>Might expand on this because of the little surprise at the end ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tempting View.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! This time it was on a post on [enoughtotemptme's tumblr.](http://enoughtotempme.tumblr.com)

Having lived twenty one years of her life power free, Clarke Griffin hadn't exactly expected to develop the ability once she dropped out of pre-med and moved to the big city to start art school. The first time it happened, she couldn't exactly tell what was going on. She was in the shower and suddenly the walls around her had vanished, she had screamed and slipped, and broken her arm. It was only later that night with her cast on, as the cast vanished and she could actually see past her skin and to the fracture inside her arm that she somewhat understood what was happening. She'd heard about mutants, Clarke just had nothing to make her believe she might be one. She hadn't met any of her grandparents, and he knew her mother wouldn't have told her if any of her parents had been, and her father might have just been trying to protect her, she had been pretty young when he died, just fifteen. 

One would argue that they had been repressed by her feelings up until then, first her father's death, and then the necessity to make her mother proud at the expense of being herself, that side of herself had never found the fertile ground to present herself. The ground around her was nothing if not fertile right now, and not all of it was because of her days wasted away painting, but because of the welcoming opportunity her powers had provided her with.

Clarke wasn't proud to admit to her spying, but she couldn't quite help it, she still didn't know how to control her powers, and deep in her subconscious she wondered if she wanted to, when it came to this. Truth was, she had a really attractive neighbor. It was somewhat obscene how beautiful he was, really, what with his tall, wide frame, dark skin, splattered with freckles that made her think of tracing constellations on his back. Dark messy curls and eyes that looked like molten onyxes, and a bone structure that made him look like a modern day Adonis.

Tall, dark and handsome was in his living room, much like her, when the walls between them became crystal clear and Clarke got a glimpse of him peering over some books and papers, tapping a pencil to his lips, clad only in a pair of grey sweatpants. That was how she, even though only having ran into him fully clothed in the building a couple of times, knew about the freckles. Then again, freckles were hardly a surprise. Her real surprise came when, tired after a long, frustrating session with her canvas, Clarke came out of the shower to find her neighbor in a similar predicament as she opened her eyes, and when his towel dropped to the ground, she found herself narrowing her eyes to make sense of what she was seeing. Was that a fucking Hello Kitty tattoo???

She squealed in surprise, so much so that it was enough to knock her back onto her bed. Clarke didn't know 3A's name yet, but from everything she could piece from her spying ventures, he really wasn't the type to have such a silly tattoo. 3A was serious, he didn't smile too much from what she could tell, he drank a lot of coffee, when it came to hard liquor, he was a neat whisky kind of man. He was hard working, whether it was working on his mind or his body, and Clarke had witnessed more of his study sessions that followed or came before a session of push ups and ab crunches, of which had been the cause of many a paint stain on about as many shirts. He read a lot more than he watched TV, and when he did it never seemed to be something funny, or he really didn't have a sense of humor, not that she could blame him, she could count on one hand the comedy themed TV shows that hadn't her scrunching up her nose, movies were even worse. She missed Parks and Recreation.

The Hello Kitty tattoo had been a constant once she managed to get a better hold of what she was doing. Because as much as she wanted to be bold and just cross the hall and knock on his door, maybe ask him out for coffee, she wasn't sure how he'd take to the idea of dating someone like her, Mutants weren't exactly everyone's cup of tea, but she couldn't keep her attraction to 3A in check. It had gotten so bad Clarke had somewhat memorized his schedule, she was there during too many study/work out sessions and plenty showers, sometimes she cleared the path to him before bed just to wish him a good night.

It was one night, after a particularly intense dream with Hello Kitty Tattoo and his hands touching her in ways she had been the only one who’d touched herself in quite a while, that she woke up in a sweat, shaking as an orgasm ripped through her. She reached for the glass of water she kept on her nightstand, and took a long sip at it, chocking with her eagerness, as she tried to calm herself. It wasn’t that this was surprising, she’d fantasized about him plenty before, gotten herself off to thoughts of him plenty of times before, but it had never happened in her sleep, and none of her orgasms had ever been so intense. SHE HADN’T EVEN BEEN TOUCHING HERSELF FOR FUCK’S SAKE.   

"Jesus Christ, Griffin, get a grip." She whispered out loud as she got up, the summer heat weighed on her even at night, and even at night, she felt trapped in the concrete confines of her building. Okay, it had more to do with the fact that her air conditioning was busted than the fact that she felt trapped. Her heart still hadn't calmed down to it's normal pace and she could feel the sweat dripping down her neck, she desperately needed some fresh air.

Grabbing a pair of jean shorts and some flip flops, Clarke pulled her hair up in a loose bun, before she gathered some supplies in her hands, one of her sketch pads and some charcoal, mind set on making her way to the building's terrace. Maybe she could sketch the skyline and see if that'd calm her down, or an anatomically correct picture of Hello Kitty Tattoo's back and just crawl further into the whole she had dug herself. She only stopped by the kitchen to get a bottle of water to bring with her, taking the stairs two at a time she soon got to the terrace two floors above, but obviously, as her luck would have it, she wouldn't be there alone.

Biting her lower lip as she took in the view of him bringing a cigarette to his lips, and taking a long drag. All he had on were his often used grey sweatpants, and a black sleeveless shirt, his hair was ruffled, and he looked flustered, which she questioned why, but the thought didn't last long in her mind. As her eyes finally made their way down to the curve of his ass, and her brain was screaming with the sight of that Hello Kitty Tattoo, and if she had found that surprising, Clarke certainly wasn't expecting what came out of his mouth next, his mouth twisted in a smirk as he put out his cigarette. 

"I am dying to hear how exactly you know about that, Princess."


	2. Intense Connection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's POV from everything that happened in the first part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS. THIS HAS 200 KUDOS, AND TONS OF COMMENTS IN ONE DAY. WHAT EVEN???? Okay, so I finished Bellamy's side of this whole thing earlier today, and I promised myself that I'd post it if it got to 200 kudos, because I was like HAHAHAHA no fucking way. But guess what? You guys did it. Damn. I am truly so happy that you enjoyed this so much, here's a token of my appreciation <3

He found out there was something special about him when he was seven years old. Bellamy Blake had always been a smart kid, a creative smart kid at that, so when he started hearing things his mother wasn't saying out loud but that definitely came in her voice, he didn't bat an eye about it, he could read minds. For a couple of days he just heard his mom going on and on, worrying herself to death about their circumstances, but never sharing her fears with him, until one day he came up to her and set his hand over the slight bump in her belly and told her everything was going to be alright.

Aurora Blake had been stunned for about two minutes, she knew this had always been a possibility, she knew she carried the gene even though she hadn't demonstrated any powers, Bellamy's father had, being able to move things with his mind, he'd literally floated her off her feet when they first kissed. Yet, at seven years old no one would have already been expecting him to be showcasing his abilities, most stories she heard people only displayed them later into their early teens, this was in the least four years earlier than she'd considered it.

When he was twelve, a man came to their house, Marcus Kane, and invited them to spend some time in The Ark, a special place for kids like him. When they mentioned Bellamy had been presenting aspects of his abilities for about half a decade now all of them seemed to be a little taken aback, that was until little under a year later, a five year old Octavia started disappearing in places and popping up in others. That was how they became known, the prodigious Blake Siblings, the telepath and the teleporter.

As soon as he turned eighteen they'd left the Ark, just him and Octavia since their mother had died a couple years earlier. They did what they had to survive, their powers more than just a little useful, but Bellamy made sure they worked as well, and got some education, whether it be online or actually making Octavia go to school. He worked at a bar, and made a party trick out of always 'guessing' what his customers wanted to drink, he brought in big tips like that, and the owner never asked him too much about it, or think twice about his fake ID.

Once his sister was done with high school they spent a little while traveling the world, nicking hotel safes and squatting in unoccupied rooms or empty vacation homes. They spent so much time in Italy and Greece for his benefit (though Octavia wasn't really complaining about the days lounging in beaches. It was in a beach in Santorini that she met Lincoln. He was weary at first, mistrusting, getting involved with people was tricky, even if Mutants weren't as poorly treated as they had been during his parents and grandparents youth, some people still didn't take to them too kindly. It didn't help that his baby sister was getting involved with someone who was older than him. It wasn't until Lincoln had trusted them first, and disclosed that he had powers of his own - he could control the earth's vibrations, provoking his own earthquakes - that Bellamy had relaxed.

Flash forward to the present time, living on his own in the big city for some years now. Octavia had stayed in Greece with Lincoln and not even he could argue over the fact that she had found and fallen in love with possibly one of the only few mutants she could have in the tiny Island. So he'd moved back to the States and decided to start on his Masters degree. Using a lot of what he'd learnt during his trip, while trying to lose some of the things he'd accumulated during it as well, by some of the things, he meant vacation weight.

He'd gotten his college degree online, so this time around he actually decided to enroll at a university to get the fleshed out experience. Bellamy set a routine for his life, he found another bar he could work at, went back to his party trick, enjoyed the perks of being a telepath bartender and got laid pretty often, taking pride in making a point of being the best sex these girls ever had. He studied a lot, he worked out in his nice, cozy apartment, he blocked people out whenever it wasn't for his benefit, and he had weekly video chats set up with Octavia. All in all, he lived a pretty regular life for someone with exceptional powers.

It all changed when he started getting these intense waves of emotionally driven thoughts coming from across the hall, he just couldn't seem to block them, but they weren't so precise either. He thought about knocking on 3B plenty of times, trying to offer help in the most inconspicuous way that he could, peg it as neighborly concern. The blonde girl that lived there alone seemed to be nice enough, he often saw her covered in paint stains, her hair messy and her pretty blue eyes intense but inviting.

She seemed to be around Octavia's age, give or take a year, which helped bring out this protective instinct inside of him. So he started devising a plan, she seemed like the kind of girl who liked tea, and he had a worldly assortment of teas he could offer her a cup of. He had it all settled once the waves started becoming more accommodating, charged with this sense of sexual relief and affection, that threw him for a loop. He couldn't come over now, it would feel nothing short of invasive, so he dropped his plan.

That was, until a couple of months later, give or take a week, when Bellamy was in his shower, under the steady flow of warm water, relaxed, his mind clear, that he was hit with a clear image. This wasn't exactly a surprise, he could actually see thoughts in his mind if he tried a little, they had to be sharp and focused, but it wasn't that hard, though it had never happened quite like this. He would attribute it to the fact that he'd been so relaxed, something that was very far from what he was in the ever clearer image in his brain.

There was no doubt that he was seeing himself through someone else's eyes, someone else's fantasy, and someone else's very raunchy fantasy at that. He licked his lips, and braced one hand on the cold tile, closing his eyes as he tried to make things out with perfection, the more he tried the more sucked into the situation he became, it came to a point he wondered if he was actively manipulating it, but it felt more like a give and take. There was as much doubt as to who he was sharing this fantasy with, not just because of her proximity, but because of her blonde hair fanning out around her face, and those bright blue eyes looking down at him, from where he was on his knees, head between her legs.

The internal debate about whether if what he was doing was wrong or not didn't last long, after all, he hadn't been the one who started it, and he hardly thought he could block out this assault on his mind right now. So he figured, if you couldn't beat them, might as well join them, taking full advantage of the fact that he was in the shower, and nearly painfully turned on, he started working himself as he fed the fantasy. Where he'd have his hands, how he'd squeeze her, the way he'd look at her, it was all so real he could almost taste her on his tongue, and with a grunt and a final tug, his climax almost knocked him to his knees.

It took him about a minute to recover, closing the shower tabs and toweling himself off, rushing through the process of getting dressed as another thought floated it's way to him, less precise, just one word: Terrace. He barely took a second look at the clothes he put on, as he dragged the towel over his hair, reached for his cigarette pack, and rushed up the stairs and took a hit from the cool summer night outside, if she was coming up there, he wanted to make sure he'd gotten there before she did. Looking around to confirm the space was empty he lit himself a cigarette in order to clear his mind and brace himself for what was to come.

However, for all the preparation Bellamy could put himself through, having assumed a more relaxed position by the time he heard the terrace door open again. Nothing would have ever prepared him for the rush of thoughts running through her head as she saw him there, and he made sure to listen, one thing finally popping out, louder and clear than anything. His Hello Kitty Tattoo. He was proud of himself for not letting it show on his face how blatantly surprised he was, patiently finishing his cigarette before he turned to the beautifully disheveled blonde. 

"I am dying to hear how exactly you know about that, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I realize this is a bit of a cop out because I haven't exactly shown you anything that happens after this, but I promise I will. I just wanted to save it for another two-shot so I can keep the Mature rating here without feeling bad about myself. I might not be able to get it done until the weekend because Avengers comes out this Wednesday here in Brazil, and tomorrow I'm going to be an anxious ball of tears waiting for it. I hope you enjoyed Bellamy's perspective, the little tease about the other's abilities and the insight on why things felt so intense for Clarke last chapter. Your feedback is fuel, LITERALLY. I can't thank you guys enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive. This universe will be expanded into a series (of one/two shots probably). The next one will be the aftermath of the terrace confrontation *waggles eyebrows*. You can also come at me on [tumblr.](http://thesongwithin.tumblr.com)


End file.
